My Fantacy Lover
by black moon inu
Summary: They were lovers that could never be together for real. First lemon. it's a test to see if i can write one. so please read.
1. Their Night

My Fantasy Lover

by Black Moon Inu

Kagome looked around the room that she knew better then her own. The candles throwing a soft light over the room so you could see the black and crimson silk that served as bed sheets and drapes. She also knew that this room fit it's owner. About six months ago Kagome had stumbled upon him, and she thanks every and all deities in existence for that day.

Sesshoumaru knew she was waiting for him as he hurried home. She was his get away and he knew that she was to good to be true, just like he knew he would keep seeing her. He went up stairs to his study and got everything set up. He chuckled as he thought about everything that he does for this get away. He walked into his bedroom to find her lying on his bed in nothing but this shear black teddy and high-heels.

" This is what heaven looks like, and yet when I touch her it feels like sin." He thought as he walked toward her.

She would feel him the moment he walked in the door. She could feel his eyes following each curve of her body.

'Oh tonight will be a very good night. I'm already wet for him and he hasn't even said a ward.' She thought.

Kagome decided that he wasn't moving fast enough for her so she thought to give him a jump start. Slowly she ran her left hand down her hips to her thighs and under the teddy to her opening. She pushed one finger into herself and moaned loudly as she pictured him laying above her with his hands touching her this way. She added another finger and started thrusting a little bit harder and faster, while doing this she took her thumb and circled her clit at first slowly and soft, then rubbing over it harder and harder sometimes using her nail to flick it sending shivers of pure pleasure through out her body. Soon she could feel her first orgasm of the night starting to tighten in her lower stomach. She could here herself panting with the need to release. Groaning she opened her eyes to look at her lover only to find him stroking himself through his boxers, her breath hitched as she watched him and slowly matched his pace. She heard him groan when she shifted

and opened her legs wider to get better access to her opening, she smiled and licked her lips. Kagome felt it her orgasm just out of her reach. With her right hand that had been grabbing into the sheets till this point she started to massage her breast through the teddy, pinching and rolling her nipples. She couldn't hold out any longer her fingers started to thrust faster and faster, and her right hand abandoned her breast in favor of pinching and rubbing her over sensitive clit, all the while keeping her eyes locked onto his. With a final thrust and pinch she sent herself over the edge with a hiss of pleasure, her eye's fluttered but she kept them on his as a moment later he came with a groan.

He watched her as she played her body into a fever of passion and felt himself go hard to the point of pain. He fought with himself half wanting to watch the ever arousing show ans satisfy himself, but the other half thought he was above such acts and that he should go over there and take over so his fingers and mouth could could be where and doing what her fingers where. As he watched he unctuously made his choose as he slipped his hand down to his penis and started to stroke it through his boxers. Slow agonizing strokes as he watched her fingers disappear into that tight hole that he wanted in so badly. Soon he noticed her change in pace and that it matched his own and he groaned he didn't know how much mare he could take as she shifted and opened her legs wider giving him a better view of her sex. When he saw her smile his heart skipped a beat, but when her tongue fallowed her bottom lip he thought that, that was the end he was going to explode right

then, but some how he was able to hold it off a little bit longer. He saw her rolling her nipples and almost jealous that her hand got to play with them instead of his mouth, but soon that emotion was gone only for the gap to be filled by lust and need as she stared into his eye. As soon as he noticed her thrusts pick up speed so did his hand until he was jerking into it and his breath coming out in long pants. When he heard her hiss and saw her eyes flutter something in him snapped and he came with a groan. As soon as he could he stalked toward the bed and crawled up her body, lightly he skimmed his hands up her legs to he knees, leaning forward he brushed his lips across hers one then twice. He pushed her legs wider so that his body could fit. Lightly he scattered little kisses down her neck and then let his breath tickle her skin from the collar bone down to the end of the teddy. His hand twitched slightly when he pushed the teddy up over her hips.

There it was the place that brought him the most pleasure and now he was going to bring her to climax through it. Seeing her wet and needy drove him over the edge of control. He lowered his head and lightly licked her slit over and over until hes thrust-ed her hips up into his face. Smirking he grabbed her hips and held them down as he swiftly thrust his tongue in and flicked it. He heard her trying to stop the moan that was coming out of her throat. His hands drifted up to the ties that held the sinful cloth to her delectable body. He slid it over her head and let it slip to the ground below. With that barrier out of the way his hand found and massaged her breasts and let his thumb brush over her nipples. With his tongue still sliding in and out of her he could feel her muscles starting to ripple. Knowing he couldn't take much more, he brought his right hand down and pinched and pulled at her clit.

"Sesshoumaru...pl..ple..please I'm so close..Sesshou...ahhh."

She was cut off when he switched his mouth and fingers around. Soon he was thrusting his fingers into her and alternating between sucking and light bites to her clit. It didn't take much more and she was sent into what felt like heaven to her.

"Sesshoumaru...my god...L love what..you do to me" Kagome panted out while he licked the rest of her essence from her, and then his lips and fingers.

She looked down her own body to him only to find him staring hungrily up at her, and she felt herself getting slick. She loved him like this, he was like a demon insatiable. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him up, but before he did he gave her one more lick, then kissed her senseless. She loved his tongue in her mouth it was like sex. She remembered their first kiss she remembered that after the smallest touch sent her over into an orgasm. Smiling she kissed his neck, licked his pulse. Quickly she flipped him over and straddled him, smirking down at him she kissed his chest and licked his nipples and lightly bit when she heard him groan. Her smirk returned when his hands threaded through her hair to hold her to him. Lifting her head she gave his lips a light caress with her tongue. Then slid down to his stomach and scattered kisses down to the top of his boxers. Biting her bottom lip she grabbed them and pulled them off throwing them over

her shoulder. He lifted his eyebrow and she laughed before she bent down and kissed his tip, then opened his mouth and sucked him in, groaning she shut her eyes when she felt him tug on her hair. She looked up through her lashes at him and watched as his face scrunched up as if in pain the whole time she kept sucking and licking.

"Kagome quit playing. I'm close so finish it so I can get back to you." He gritted out.

Kagome contemplated it, but pulled back and blew on him. She listened to his growls while she traced him up and down with her finger tips before wrapping her hands around him and started to move them slowly. She watched as more precome slid down his shaft, before she caught it with her tongue then engulfed him bobbing her head and moved her hands down to his balls and massaged them as she sucked harder. She felt him tighten and pulled almost all the way off and slightly bit his tip. He came and she swallowed it all before licking him clean. She sat up and looked down at him as she straddled his hips once more. He looked like a fallen angle and all she wanted to do was keep him with her even if all she could have was this time.

"During this time you're mine." She whispered to quietly for him to catch.

He loved this time with her and was left always wanting more of her.

He felt when she started tracing designs on his chest, just like he felt when she started to rock forward and back against his crotch. He grabbed her waist and thrust-ed up a couple times, never entering though. Then finally when he couldn't take it anymore he slammed into her to the hilt. He saw her eyes roll back and he felt pure male pride. She rested her hands on his chest, opened her eyes and began to move. At first it was only rocking of her hips, but soon with a little help from him they were slamming together, fast and hard. It didn't take long before she came apart in his arms crying out her pleasure. He gritted his teeth and started to do math in his head to stave off his orgasm, he didn't want the night to end yet and he knew that if he came inside her that he wouldn't be able to go another round that night. She calm and he flipped them over only to begin again when he knew he would be able to take it. When she came for the third time that

night he pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees, he started kissing her neck then worked down her spine to her ass before kissing and nipping at it until she was squirming under him and clawing at the sheets. He brought his head back up to her neck and sucked as he positioned himself to enter her once again, but stopped right before entering.

"Tell me you want me. Say that you need me." he whispered in her ear.

'Like the way I need you Kagome' he thought as he waited

She could barley breath let alone think while having him this close and yet not having him at all. She felt him bite her neck hard enough to sting then soothed it with his tongue. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled while looking back.

"I want you so bad that when we can't get together I fantasize about you. I need you so much it hurts that I can't have you."

He heard her gasp as he slammed into her and kept up the rough pace. He could hear her panting out that she wanted it faster and harder. He smiled, he was never one to deni a lady what she wanted and sure wasn't going to start now. Soon his pace was lifting her knees off the bed. He felt her rippling around him and girted his teeth as she climaxed with a hiss and her arms gave out, but he never stopped thrusting into her. He was going to hear her scream before he was done.

She couldn't seem to come down after her last climax. It didn't help that he was still slamming into her and every-time he hit this one spot it shot shivers down her spine and into her whom. She clawed the sheets and moaned.

'It can't get better than this.' She thought.

It was a good thing she didn't bet on that because right after she thought it he hit a spot that sent her screaming into a white light.

He felt her climax and as he saw her eyes roll up into her head as she threw her head back something snapped in him and he yelled out his completion to the heavens.

It was a few minutes later before either could move. Still it took a few more seconds before words came out.

"I think I blacked out there for a second." Kagome finally was able to say after trying twice.

Pulling her closer all he could say was,"Hm hm, Perfect."

Slowly they realized that their time was up. It was time to leave they both knew it and yet every-time they came together it became harder to leave.

"I will see you tonight?" She asked kissing his pulse.

"Yes, tonight." Came his rumbled reply.

"Good-bye Sesshoumaru."

As soon as she said that she left.

"Good-bye Kagome."

scene change

Sighing Kagome looked around her apartment.

'You know it's not real and yet you keep going back. You haven't even tied to find someone else sense you found him.' Her mind scolded.

Kagome remembered the time they met if it wasn't for her curiosity about the place this would have never happened.

Slowly she smiled,"I think tonight we should meet here!"

Throwing one more look at the helmet that sat by her computer, she smiled and shut off the light. With that she went off to take a long cold shower, and then head to bed.

scene change

Slowly he pulled off the virtual helmet and sighed.

'She's perfect and it's to bad that she's nothing more then computer data even if she seems and acts real.'

He remembered six months ago when he found the site, thinking nothing of it at the time he went in and searched through all the people. He was going to leave when he found her, and he just had to have one taste, just to see how it felt. Smiling he leaned back into his chair. One taste led to another and another until he couldn't think about any other women.

Sighing he looked around his study,"I need a shower," He said while looking down at his pants. He felt himself stir as he thought about what tomorrow night would bring,"A cold one again tonight it seems."

THE END

AN if anyone is confused they both are real and both of them have a virtual reality helmet. they don't know the other is real and they met on a... well sex site.

If you have any other questions I'll see if I can answer. OH and this is a test lemon to see if I'm any good at writing them. Comments are welcome flames will be ignored. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. LOL Well please tell me what you think.

hugs and puppies

black moon inu


	2. The Pary

This story is dedicated to a lot of people First Possessed happy early Birthday. Then here's to r0o you helped me a lot even though it might not seem like it, having you read it and tell me it was good meant so much to me. Also thank you to Lavaraven on and **Eriean **for being the first ones to review my story. Also to the other reviewers as well you really make it worth it.

She was angry, no not at anyone in particular but maybe herself. Kagome was driving down the road thinking about how this would be the tenth day that she wasn't able to get onto the site. Well not for lack of trying anyway. It seems as though the site was down for maintenance. Though how she made it this long with out seeing him was beyond her.

The last ten days had been hell for her but today had to be the worst! The site was back up but here was the kicker Sango a good friend of hers had told her about this party that she was going to and she wanted Kagome to come with her. At first Kagome thought that she had been had and that Sango knew but after a while it turned out that Sango had her own little secrets.

Sango had been going to the site for at least four years now, and so when the site sent out invitations to the reopening/thank you party, she was able to get two. Sango had begged Kagome to go with her, not knowing that Kagome went to the site as well though not as long. Kagome had agreed after Sango had begged her.

So here Kagome was in her car driving down the road to Sango's place too get ready. When she finally got there Kagome sighed and wondered if maybe it wasn't too late to turn tail and run. Just as she was about to throw herself back into her car and drive away like she was being chased by the devil himself, Sango's door opened up and out came an agitated Sango.

"Kagome what took you so long to get over here we don't have time too be diddle dawdling around the party will start soon and you're not even dressed."

Without saying a word Kagome trudged forward and into the house truly worried about how the night was going to turn out.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his work office when Miroku came bursting into his office. Growling low in his throat and sending the obliviously exited man a glare that would freeze even the air in your lungs. Sesshoumaru hadn't been having the best last ten days. First the web site shut down for maintenance then Miroku some how found out about him going to that web site and if that wasn't bad enough, Miroku had gotten invitations to the reopening/thank you party that the site was holding and blackmailed him into going with him.

"Sesshoumaru I'll pick you up at six thirty for the party."

"Miroku just because I said I would go doesn't mean we are in any way, shape, or form friends. So refrain from acting as such."

Sighing Miroku shook his head. He knew that the Inu thought of him as a friend, cause if he didn't then Miroku had a feeling that he wouldn't be standing here today. Thinking back Miroku was actually surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't at least broken a few dozen bones in his body for the stunts that he had pulled. A smirk broke out across his face as he though of tonight and finally after two years was going to meet the woman of his fantasies.

Sesshoumaru watched Miroku as he seemed to float out the door with a smile spread across his face. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru wondered why he put up with the insane man. Taking a deep breath Sesshoumaru sighed.

'I guess I won't be able to see her tonight either.'

Time went by slowly until it was time to head home. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he bothered with his best suit, he wasn't going to look for anyone at this party because he knew that the one that he wanted wasn't a flesh and blood person it was a bunch of ones and zeros. It saddened him that the only woman that he had ever found that sated and yet had him coming back for more was only an illusion. He only hoped that he could make it through the evening with out some woman thrusting herself at him. Scowling he checked the time and decided that he had enough time to have a strong drink or two before Miroku showed up. He went and poured himself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back. He tossed back three more before Miroku showed and they were on their way.

"… and I can't wait to see what she looks like. Sesshoumaru are listening to me?" Miroku asked

"No."

Miroku laughed as he pulled into the drive were the party was to be held. The house, well more like mansion was lit up. If the outside was breathtaking the inside was exquisite. They had candles laid around and silk hung from the walls, pillows laid around the floor. People had already started to show up and had scattered around. Everyone was talking and enjoying their time at the party. Everyone though quieted down when a middle aged man walked up the stairs and was holding a virtual helmet.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming to our party. Also I would like for everyone to put on the virtual helmets, so the party can truly start. Thank you and please enjoy." he said and quickly walked back down to join the party.

Miroku came walking back with two virtual helmets, though Sesshoumaru wasn't sure when the man had left his side to get them. He took the helmet and put it on. It seemed as though these people had paid no expenses for these were the newest models that didn't need to be connected to a computer to be used. Sesshoumaru pushed the button to power it and watched as the site came up in front of him. He felt a small smirk pull at his mouth as he thought of the fact that he would be able too see her tonight. When it was done Sesshoumaru could still see the inside of the mansion, but he shrugged it off as this was their party and they more then likely made it do this. So off he went in search of the one woman that he wanted to pound into until neither she nor he could move.

Kagome looked at the time and sighed it was still an hour before the party started, it seemed when Sango said soon she really meant two and a half hours. She sighed again as she tugged at the silver threads that held the cloth on her. Kagome refused to call it a dress because it wasn't like anything she had ever wore before and didn't seem to cover much. Looking in the mirror that hung on the inside of Sango's bedroom door she saw a woman looking back at her that was wearing the same black cloth around her hugging her breast and hips to ghost down her legs, it was being held up with only the silver ties. Turning she looked at the back, well she would have been if there was any back to it. It hung low on her back just barely covering the top of her ass. It wouldn't have been too bad if the gauze wasn't practically see through the only part that was really covered and that's a lose term were her breast, you could still make out the some of it through the cloth. Sighing she took a step away from the mirror and gasped, there was another surprise there was a slit in the side of the dress that went all the way up to her upper thigh.

"Kagome put this garter belt and thigh high tights on, then put on these." Sango had come in at some point and was holding out the tights and garter belt. With her other hand pointing to these lethal looking high heels that looked as if they would rap around her legs before being strapped.

Sighing once again Kagome grabbed said items while muttering curses at her friend. She quickly put the garter and tights on, though she had a little trouble with the shoes, Sango ended up helping her put them on. Looking up at her supposed friend Kagome saw that at some point Sango had went and grabbed makeup and a brush. Groaning Kagome turned her back to the evil woman and was preparing herself for the hell that was about to happen to her. Sango wasted no time in brushing Kagome's hair and pulling it up into a low ponytail, then she started on her makeup which was only a light pink lipstick, mascara, white/silver eye shadow, and eye liner.

"Ok finished."

'Thank the gods' was Kagome's thought.

Well that thought didn't last too long as Sango shoved the poor girl out the door and into her car. The drive was spent with Sango chatting about this guy she met at the site and how he was a complete pervert. Kagome nodded when it seemed that a response was necessary other wise she just sat back and hoped to have the next night come soon.

When they got to the mansion that the party was being held at it was already teaming with people. Both Sango and Kagome had gawked at the outside but when they went it they were both speechless. The candles lent a sexy feel to the room, along with the silk that hung from walls and any surface that you could imagine and more. It seemed as though they made it just in time to hear the short speech made by a man that Kagome thought was the owner.

Kagome fallowed Sango as she went to get a helmet smiling all the way, she would be able to see him to night. She quickly put on the helmet and started it up and watched as the site came up then back to the mansion.

"Wow I think it's so cool that their using the mansion in the site today don't you agree Kagome." came Sango's voice.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well I'm going to go find my guy if you don't mind."

"No go ahead Sango I'll be fine."

'Better then fine actually.' Was Kagome's thoughts as she saw her friend go searching and then began her own search. 'Diffidently more then fine.'

Sesshoumaru was stalking the mansion looking for her. He didn't know where she could be but the hunt was half the fun. There were many people here and he had already had a bunch of lust filled women try to rub against him or strip him of his clothes. Growling he moved as far away from them as fast as has he could with out seeming to be running away.

Walking around he spotted something across the room. Taking a closer look he saw a woman with black hair and as he walk toward her, he smelled the sent of the one that he was craving. Smirking as he saw her look back at him, he quickened his stride as he fallowed her out into a hall way and saw her turn to look over her shoulder once before ducking into a room.

He slowed his pace as he came to the door that smelled like her. When he opened the door to the room he found more silk hanging in front of him. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Moving through the silk hangings he could feel her in the room he could sense her growing need. Pushing back the last of the silk that was in his path, he saw her standing there in a dress that was absolutely delectable. He had a strong urge to rip the material off of her, but at the same time didn't want to disturb the walking, breathing art that stood before him.

Her black dress seemed to be playing pee-a-boo. If she moved just right he could see her skin below the dress enough to be able to say that with out a doubt she wasn't wearing any bra or underwear. This knowledge sent a thrill down his spine that spread out to engulf his entire body. He just about fell to his knees when she turned her back to him, the back was nonexistent and it barely covered her ass and when she took a step he almost swore, her dress dipped just slightly but still not enough to get a view of what he knew was there.

He walked forward and ran his hand up and down her spine, and watched as she shivered.

"I missed you the last ten days. I so wanted to see you, I ached with my need." she moaned out.

"As I too you."

'She was probably programmed to say that, Sesshoumaru, remember she's not real.' was the saddening thought that broke into Sesshoumaru's mind.

He took a good look at her and realized that she was wearing a helmet; vaguely he remembered seeing all the room of guest wearing their helmets. He shook it off though as the site trying to make it seem real and he could diffidently say that it all felt completely real to him. He turned her around by her shoulders and lightly stroked up toward her face.

"Let's get rid of this thing. I don't think it suits you."

Slowly he pulled the helmet off her head and tossed it to the side. Pausing he just stood in front of her taking her in. He closed his eyes when she lifted her hands and lifted something off of his head. Looking down he had to admit that the site was very thorough. In her hands was another helmet, his helmet.

"The site manager was very realistic with this set up." came her voice in soft waves to his ears.

He nodded as he took the helmet from him and through it toward where hers was tossed. Then he reached for her.

Kagome walked around the room slowly very aware of the fact that many if not most of the men she walked by fallowed her with their eyes and stared at the back of the contraption she was wearing as if they were savagely hungry wolves that had gotten a look at an easy meal.

Shivering at the thought she quickly looked around for her fantasy lover. Kagome was about to give up on him when this over zealous man walked up too her and proceeded to try and slide his hand down her dress back. Spinning around she gave him quite the shock when her miko powers flicked to the surface as a warning of what dangers proceeding could mean to him. The mans hands quickly came up and in front of him and he backed away before fallowing some other poor girl.

'Well I guess he was real. Good thing too.'

Sighing Kagome walked to a door that led away from the party and into what she guessed was private quarters. Turning she let her gaze skim over the room once more looking for him, and as luck would have it she found him. He was looking in her general direction, she couldn't be to sure with the helmet that he was wearing but then everyone was wearing one. A smile spread across her face she turned back to the door that led away from the party. If he saw her he would fallow she just knew it. Slipping through the door she walked down the hall way and at the end looked over her shoulder.

When she saw him she smiled again and turned down another hall, she walked until she got to a room that she knew was empty. Quickly and quietly slipping into the room she shut the door and walked through the silk that was hanging from every nook and cranny. When she got to the center of the room she turned and waited for him.

It didn't take to long and she could feel him through the door. It was strange she could always feel him but there was something different about it this time, almost like it was stronger. Suddenly she felt something, something she never felt before; she didn't know how to put it into words. It felt like something or someone was pushing against her on all sides and all over her body. She could feel an energy brushing against her skin and heating her blood.

The door opened and she could see the silk moving with him. Her breath caught when he pushed through the last of the silk. His hair was hanging down through the helmet. His suit was immaculate and it suited his silver locks. The midnight black suit only added to his looks, though the thought that ran through Kagome's mind was if he would mind if the suit was destroyed. She turned around and faced the bed with the next thought.

'Your acting like he's real again Kagome get your mind into the reality he could care less. He doesn't exist, you're nothing to him. Many women probably have picked him and used this character. Just keep telling yourself that Kagome he's a character a simulated person.'

Taking a step toward the bed she thought about how sooner or later she would need to stop coming to this site and start living in the real world, find herself a man and…who was she kidding there was no way she would find a man like Sesshoumaru, but then again he wasn't real.

While she was lost in thought he had come up behind her and ran his hands up and down her spine making her shiver and her eyes close lazily.

"I missed you the last ten days. I so wanted to see you, I ached with my need." she moaned out.

"As I too you." came his short reply.

She could hear him speaking and felt him turn her. Looking at him she felt her mind go hazy as she thought of all the things that they have done and could do tonight. With out a thought she said the first thing that came to her mind after she pulled his helmet off.

"The site manager was very realistic with this set up."

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he was real. The site manager really went through a lot of trouble to make even the simulated people seem real by giving them helmets.'

He took the helmet from her hands and tossed it over into some corner. The next thing she knew he was pulling her to him as his mouth devoured hers. Her mouth opened under the pressure of his and she felt his tongue flick first over her lips then slid into her mouth to rap around her own and pull it into his mouth and suck on it. When he released her mouth to breath he wasted no time, as soon as he caught his breath he started to nip at her lower lip.

She heard herself moan as he soothed her lip by sucking it into his mouth. Kagome felt something in her snap and she pulled him closer to her as she slanted her lips a crossed his and moved her tongue against his mouth until he opened and greeted her tongue with his own. She ran her hands down from his neck to his chest and started to unbutton his coat.

When she finally got to the last one undone he shrugged out of it and let it drop down to the ground. Smiling and biting her bottom lip she pulled out his shirt and tugged him closer.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his mouth to himself anymore, so he dipped down and kissed her hungrily. He moved his tongue against her lips and almost groaned at the taste, he couldn't remember her ever tasting this good. He didn't want to pull back but had no choice for they both needed air. He looked over her face as he caught his breath.

She was breathing hard and was flushed. Her eyes were darkened with lust, and her lips were red and puffy from his attack. Leaning in he nipped at the lower lip then soothed it by sucking it into his own mouth. That's when he heard it a sound that sent tremors of pleasure through his body and down into his groin. Her moans were things that made his dreams and nightmares wonderful and torment at the same time.

Suddenly she was pulling him closer and molding her lips to his own. He almost lost control when her tongue entered his mouth and flicked over his canine teeth then engaged his own into a battle of dominance. Her gifted hands ran from his neck to the buttons of his coat and undid them with a swiftness that belied her human nature.

When she got the coat undone and started to tug it off he helped by shrugging it off. He let it lay were it fell, not caring at the moment that it was an expensive suit. He watched as she abused her wonderful lips with her own teeth. He felt it when she pulled his shirt out and then she tugged him closer still. Smiling he pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran his hands through it.

It felt smoother and more real this time then any other time before. He couldn't place it but something was different more real, more erotic, more everything. Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on but that primal instinct inside of him was screaming at him to take her to mark her some how as his. Shaking the feeling and thoughts away from his mind, his eyes hooded with need as he watched her strip him of his shirt.

His head tilted back when she licked the skin that she had exposed to the cool air. She pulled the shirt from his body and nipped at his neck. She nipped and licked her way to his nipples then purposely lined it with the tip of her tongue. His hands gripped her hair and pulled her face closer to his body. A gasp tore from his throat as she bit down on his nipple then flicked it with her tongue, before sucking it into her mouth and toying with it.

He let her have her fun with his body as he knew that soon he would be able to twist, touch, taste, and devour every inch of her until she was writhing beneath him. Her hands fell to his belt, but she only ran her finger tips along the edge where his pants met skin. She was trying to kill him there was no other explanation for it. Her lips twitched as she watched his face.

Growling he pulled her up against his chest and lifted her up so that her breasts were even with his mouth. Her arms automatically circled his neck as he lifted. He watched her chest move as she breathed in and out. Leaning in he engulfed the peak of her nipple in his mouth and roughly sucked and pulled it through the material. She groaned and dug her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her breast. Throwing her head back she let out a long moan that filled the silence of the room. He pulled back and moved to the other nipple. Her nails flexed against his scalp, it reminded him of a cat stretching out its paws.

She leaned against him and slid her hands down his chest to his belt. Sesshoumaru pulled from her breast and slid her down his body till she was standing in front of him again on her own. She reacted right away by pulling the belt from the buckle and slipping it through the loops and tossed it behind him. He watched as she tilted her head to the side and popped the pants button, and then slowly pulled the zipper down. Her lips almost looked evil when they tilted up in a smirk.

"Boxers." was the only word that came form her mouth.

His eyebrows drew down in confusion. Boxers? What was that suppose to mean? The answer to these questions didn't matter in the next second because his pants and said boxers were falling to the floor, and her hands were keeping themselves occupied by running back up his thighs and skirting along side his manhood. Her hands didn't even come close to touching him and it drove him wild. It took all his will power too not grab her throw her down and pound into her with out reason.

When she bent down and untied his shoes and pulled them and his socks off, he got a good view down her back and into her dress. Sesshoumaru felt a smirk rise to his lips as he was proved right she wasn't wearing any underwear to speak of, stripping her would be quite enjoyable indeed. Closing his eyes he pictured the way he knew her body looked, the way he had memorized it with his hands. He knew every curve and indentation on her body.

'I have touched every inch of her body with my hands and have tasted just as much, with out a doubt she is one of the most desirable and delectable women I have ever laid hands and tongue upon…'

His thoughts ended there as to the fact that his lovely partner had just taken a good portion of his staff into her mouth the rest was stroked by one of her hands while the other was giving his balls feather light touches. His eye's rolled back into his head and his hands immediately grabbed her head to coax her to move faster. Looking down and watching her as her head moved along him was perhaps one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen.

"Harder Kagome suck harder!" came his strangled plea.

Kagome's answer was to nip him repeatedly then she gave him what he had asked for and sucked on him like he was a blow pop. He could feel the tightening in his groin get tighter and tighter. He knew it wouldn't be long until he relived his load into her skilled mouth. His hands tightened in her hair and he started to purposely thrust his hips into her mouth, each time a little faster until the last time when he thrust his staff all the way into her mouth. He could feel her throat constrict around him and it sent him over the edge and into a nirvana. He pulled from her and could only breath, never before had it been this intense.

Kagome had to stop herself form purring when he had ran his fingers through her hair though she wasn't able to stop from closing her eyes from the pleasure. She was like a cat; she loved to be stroked, in every way imaginable. When she finally opened her eyes again she started to undo his shirt buttons. Kagome had entertained the thought of ripping the buttons from his shirt and saying screw it, but she knew that when they got back to the virtual party they would both need to be dressed as they came or at least close enough.

With the shirt completely unbuttoned she leaned in and licked his throat, then started to work her way down He tasted like salt, skin, male. She watched him as she moved down to his nipple and circled it. His hands twisted in her hair and pulled her in closer. The gasp that tore from his throat heated her blood like nothing ever before, when she used her teeth and tongue on his sensitive nipple. Her hands gravitated down to the top of his pants and she skimmed her fingers along the edge.

With out any warning she felt herself loose the ground beneath her feet, and gained his arms around her waist. With out conscious thought her own arms slid around his head. In the next instant his mouth was taking her covered nipple into his mouth and her head tilted back and she felt both the groan and moan come from her throat as she pulled him closer to where she needed him the most at least at the moment. When he pulled back she almost whimpered, but his mouth soon fallowed to her other nipple.

'I wonder what he would do if I do this.'

With the question in her mind she leaned fully against him and slid her hands down to his belt and started to undo it. It didn't take her long to figure out that he would slide her down his body to have her on her own two feet. She didn't linger on the disappointment of him putting her down; she had much more productive things to do, like getting rid of the belt. She quickly disposed of the belt behind him and then cocked her head to the side. She popped the pants button and slowly pulled the zipper down all the while pondering something.

'Here comes the age old question. Boxers or Briefs? I think….Boxers.'

She felt her lips tug up into a smirk as she peeked into his pants and mumbled out only one word. "Boxers."

She felt so eager now that she had his pants undone. In the matter of moments she had his pants and boxers around his ankles, and then she ran her fingers up his muscled thighs delighting in the way that the muscles moved at her touch. As she neared his member she decided that she was going to have some fun with him and lightened her touch and skimmed just out of touching distance of his manhood. She could feel the tension in him and decided that maybe she should relieve some of it. She bent down to take of his shoes and socks, knowing full well that at this angle he could see what she was wearing or more correctly what she wasn't.

Kagome looked up his body at his face and noticed that he wasn't paying full attention to what she was doing. A devious smile spread across her face as she positioned herself and then engulfed his very impressive member into her mouth, she was only able to fit half of it in comfortably so she used her hand to massage what her mouth couldn't reach at the moment. Her other hand was lightly caressing his sacks.

'This tastes so much different then before.' her brows crinkled in confusion and concentration.

She felt it when his hands tunneled into her hair and he started to flex into her mouth. She had to hold back the laugh that wanted to come out. She knew that he was reaching his climax, just like she knew that her own juices were probably starting to flow down her own thighs.

"Harder Kagome suck harder!"

It sounded so erotic to her too have him saying that, she wanted to have him cum but she also wanted to torture him a bit more before letting him release. She ignored his words for the moment and nipped him in reprimand for telling her what to do. Though as she did so she felt her need grow until she thought she'd go insane from the needing. She pulled him into her mouth and sucked hard, it reminded her vaguely of sucking on a blow pop. Kagome felt him twitch right before he tightened his hold on her and really started to thrust his hips. He slowly picked up speed and she felt when his sacks tightened and his cock twitched right before he slammed his staff into her mouth and partially down her throat.

She felt her gag reflex constrict around him and in the next moment felt a jet of sperm flood her mouth as he pulled out. She coughed and spit what she couldn't swallow out. She was panting to get enough air in her lungs.

'Now this is just getting down right bizarre. I've done that before and never has it tasted so….'

She thought for a moment and just couldn't come up with a description. Shaking her head she put it down to him hitting the back of her throat. It seemed as though he was as hungry as she was. Looking up at him she tried to hide the tilting of her lips as she saw that he was still high on his release.

Kagome had to admit that even though she never thought that there was such a thing as a sex god, if there was, Sesshoumaru would be her first guess. Kagome slowly got to her feet mindful of her weak knees. As soon as she stood she felt wetness drip down her legs, and she rubbed her thighs together to elevated and soothe her need. Her lips parted on a moan as she thought about reaching down and sticking her fingers into herself.

She wasn't even able to move before Sesshoumaru was upon her. He made swift work of the ties and she let out another moan as she felt the clothe slither down her heated body to pool at her feet. His hands were soon tracing her nipples and dragging down her stomach, making her muscles bunch and ripple where ever he ended up touching. She thought that he was going to take the garter belt and thigh highs off but he only traced the pattern and then slid his hand back up her body just barely touching her heated core.

He put a small amount of pressure against her shoulders so that she would back away from him. It wasn't long and her knees came into contact with the edge of the bed and she tumbled back bouncing on the mattress as she waited for him to make his next move. She didn't have to wait long before his hands traveled up her legs and spread them wide to accommodate his shoulders though in the next instant her legs were on his shoulders.

"Please…Sesshoumaru please."

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard his dark, seductive chuckle right before he brought his mouth down to nibble on her smooth stomach down to the light patch of hair that covered her slit. Her head fell back as she felt him push her nether lips apart and slide his tongue from her seeping opening up to her engorged clit. Her legs spread wider to allow him more access to her over sensitive nether region and her hands clawed the silk covers of the bed as the pressure grew.

'He's going to torture me for what I did to him. '

She sighed as he brought his tongue up and down her slit repeatedly before plunging it into her over sensitive hole. Kagome arced her back off the bed. Her eyes also rolled back into her head at that moment. Sesshoumaru never stopped thrusting his tongue into her and then she had his fingers on her clit rubbing and tweaking it till she turned her head into the silk coverings and screamed out her release.

He couldn't believe how strong his release was and how long it took to come down from it. When his eyes lazily opened he saw the minx in front of him gracefully rise to her feet. It looked as if she wasn't affected with what she had just done. That is until he heard the soft moan that escaped her parted lips and saw her legs move even when she had already stood up.

With a growl in his throat he stepped forward and swiftly undid the ties at the back of her neck, and he watched as the dress that she had been teasing him with fell almost like a feather to the floor. He could only stare for a second as he took in her almost nude form. The only things that were still on her body, and if he had any say would stay on her body, was the thigh highs and garter belt. He could feel his already lax member start to twitch and his mouth water. He reached out and traced her nipple and dragged it down her stomach. He skimmed over the thigh highs and almost felt like smiling. Slowly he brought his hand back up tracing her clit as he went. Finally leaving his hand on her shoulder.

'She is so wet already.'

With out thought he stalked forward as she walked back until she hit the edge of the bed and then he lightly pushed her back. He almost groaned when she bounced on the bed and her breasts bounced. He reached out and ran his hands up her legs and spread them so that he could comfortably fit his shoulders under her legs.

"Please…Sesshoumaru please."

As soon as he heard her begging he chuckled as he brought his mouth down to nibble on her smooth stomach down to the light patch of hair that covered her slit. He pushed her nether lips apart and slide his tongue from her seeping opening up to her engorged clit, and he couldn't believe how she tasted. He looked up her body as her head fell back. It had to be one of the most beautiful sites he had seen. He kept his tongue moving as she writhed beneath him and then stuck it into her hot wet core. When she arced he tightened his grip on her hips so that she couldn't move away from his torture. He felt her muscles tightening around his tongue. His own need was making itself known, and he decided that if he wanted her to cum one more time before he just took her that now was the time. He moved one of his hands away from her hips to rub and pinch her clit until she was crying out her pleasure into the silk.

He nudged her body further up the bed and then proceeded to slid up it. He kissed her neck and then bit it. He heard her moan and chuckled right before he kissed her roughly. He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance and with really no warning to her impaled her. Sesshoumaru groaned and shut his eyes as he felt waves of pleasure crash against him. He started to give long hard thrusts into her trying to keep them both on the brink of pleasure with out completely sending them over.

It wasn't long and her legs sensually wrapped around him urging him to move faster. He picked up his speed and was gifted with a particularly long mewing noise that came right from her throat. Gritting his teeth he tried to think of things that would stave his orgasm that was approaching quite fast.

"Sesshoumaru…OH gods Sesshom…ah…"

Her broken speech only turned him on more, knowing that he was the cause that this delectable woman couldn't complete a sentence. It was a heady feeling. Sesshoumaru could tell that his control that was normally quit infinite was splintering into a thousand pieces.

"Please!"

Her cry snapped the last of his control and he was pounding into her as fast as he was able to. He knew that his eyes must be glowing and that his marks were probably showing but at that moment in time he didn't care, all he could think about was hearing her hit her completion. On a peculiarly hard thrust he heard her scream out and felt her nail bite into his back and any where else she could reach. He could hear himself panting and growling in his throat.

'I can't take anymore.'

With that thought he yet again picked up speed until she had to lock her legs and arms around him and just hold on. He knew that he was going to ejaculate soon and that she was well on her way to another orgasm, so he started to twist his hips as he was entering her. Hearing her sigh and moan in pleasure was an aphrodisiac of its own. Her walls were trembling around him and he was grateful not knowing how much longer that he could take it. He reached down in between their still fast moving bodies and roughly stimulated her clit by pulling the garter down and using that as a bearer between his fingers and her skin.

Her head whipped back again and she screamed out his name for any who was listening to hear. That was all that he could take between her scream and her walls milking him his own orgasm hit him and left him reeling. He slumped over top of her and panted as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't even a couple minutes later and he heard this incessant beeping sound. As he felt Kagome move from underneath him he looked at his watch.

"What time is it?"

Her voice sounded a little harsh from the screams.

"About 8:30."

"We should head back to the party. People will be leaving soon and so will I."

Even though he knew she was right he didn't want to leave this room not now not ever, let alone the mansion. Sadly reality butted in and he knew that Miroku would be looking for him soon probably, and even if she wasn't real Sesshoumaru didn't want anyone else to see her naked. With a kiss he slid off the rumpled bed and went in search of his clothes. As he dressed he took great pleasure in watching her readjust her garter and pull the dress back up her body to tie it. Her hair wasn't salvageable though so she took the hair tie out and ran her hands through it, even though it didn't look like what some would call bed head, it looked just as erotic.

"Do you need help with any thing?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, during the whole show he had gotten every thing in place though his shirt was still unbuttoned. He nodded and watched as she sauntered over to him and started to button it up between every button she laid a kiss. He groaned as he felt himself getting hard yet again.

"If you don't stop that we will not be leaving this room for quite a while yet."

He heard the lust and passion in his own voice as he fought the desire to just undo his pants and lift her dress so that they might have at least a quick fuck before they left the room. He knew that if he were to do so that it wouldn't stop there.

"Done darling."

Looking down sure enough she had his shirt and his jacket buttoned.

Kagome knew that he was trying to get her to move up the bed and she complied even though every limb in her body felt so lethargic. As soon as he bit her neck Kagome was flying high, add in his smooth chuckle and she was a bunch of shivering nerves. In the next instant he was inside of her and she gasped. Never had it felt like this he was stretching her to her limit. As he continued to give her this pleasured pain he kept her much wanted orgasm out of her reach.

She was fine with the speed for only about a moment and then she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to thrust faster. She wanted to laugh as he picked up speed, but all that came from her was a pathetic sound from her throat. She could feel the tightening of the muscles in her lower stomach and she voiced the pleasure that was coursing through her.

"Sesshoumaru…OH gods Sesshom…ah…"

'I don't care if he's not real if he can do this to me..'

"Please!"

It sounded pathetic to her own ears the breathy moan of a beg, but at that moment she didn't care what he thought all she wanted is to feel the coil in her stomach release. Though it must have affected him because he was pounding into her and all she could do at that moment was lay there and enjoy. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Looking up at him she could see his eyes get brighter and even saw the markings on his face. She knew he was demon but had never seen any physical attributes. She thought shattered when on a peculiarly hard thrust she screamed out her release and dug her nails into him.

'He's going to feel that la…No he won't. Kagome get it though your head he's not real!'

It was a sobering thought but it didn't stay for long as he some how began to move faster. She lifted her legs that had fallen to the bed around his waist and hooked her ankles together. Her arms also found a resting place around his neck, and held on for all she was worth. It wasn't long and she could feel the beginning of another orgasm. When he twisted his hips she thought she was going to die.

'Oh what a death that would be.'

She could hear herself moaning and it only furthered her passion. She was close so close that she had that mantra running through her head. 'So close so close.' In the next moment she felt him pull her garter down and rub her with it, she couldn't take it and she once again screamed to the heavens. She could feel the hot jets spurting into her as he released. When he slumped on top of her all she could muster was to feel content and happy. Well until his watch went off.

"What time is it?"

Her voice sounded a little harsh from the screams even to her own ears.

"About 8:30."

His own voice was gravely and rough.

"We should head back to the party. People will be leaving soon and so will I."

She hated to say it but she knew that Sango would be looking for her soon. When he moved from her she felt so empty. She watched him move around for a little while before getting up and slipping the thing called a dress up and tied back. She felt her head and hoped that Sango wouldn't mention anything when she came back with the ponytail gone. Kagome finger brushed it and let it be. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and couldn't help but ask.

"Do you need help with any thing?"

She saw the smile on his lips and sauntered over to him and began buttoning them in between kisses to his chest.

'After all I did undo them it's only fair.'

"If you don't stop that we will not be leaving this room for quite a while yet."

She shivered from his tone and to be honest wanted him to just take her again, but the thought of Sango finding her like that stopped her. So she finished quickly.

"Done darling."

"Shall we head back to the main event, Kagome."

"Yes, Let us."

They walked back through the door, leaving the forgotten helmets laying on the floor where they had been tossed. When they got to the main room Kagome tightened her grip on him she didn't want it to end yet, but she knew that it was time to find Sango.

"I will see you tomorrow night at the usual time?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru I wouldn't miss it."

She watched as he walked off. Then she went to look for Sango. Which didn't take long.

"I'm so sorry Kagome!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear?"

'What is she talking about?!'

Sesshoumaru had hated the walk back to the party for it marked the end of their time together. He understood when she had gripped his arm tighter and tried to take her mind off it.

"I will see you tomorrow night at the usual time?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru I wouldn't miss it."

He smiled and started to walk away, he knew that if he didn't he would pull her back down that hall and into that room again. He looked back once and saw her moving in another direction.

'Its for the best she's not real'

He then set himself to find that idiot Miroku. Which as luck would have it was not that far from him.

"Miroku do you think we can leave this place now?"

"Yeah Sesshoumaru this must have been a big bust for you huh?"

Sesshoumaru droned him out till they were near the door and he had spotted Kagome talking to another woman. In that moment as their eyes met Miroku's voice broke through and stunned Sesshoumaru.

"What did you just say?!"

"What? Oh it must have been a dissapointment that the virtual helmets didn't work."

Sesshoumaru was stunned.

'It was all real it all happened.'

He looked for Kagome but couldn't find her anywhere. She must have already left.

'I will find her.' was his last thought as they headed out to Miroku's car and then home.

'One way or another. I will find her.'

"Kagome are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Sango what was that?"

Kagome looked on more time at Sesshoumaru who was talking to some guy with a tiny pony tail, before fallowing her friend out to her car.

"I said it must have been disappointing that the virtual helmets didn't work tonight. With it being your first time and all."

"What?! What are you talking about? They're working."

"No. They found a glitch in the system. For some reason it got to the home page then just cut out."

"It was all real, then." Kagome whispered

"Yeah. They found out at the beginning of the party and gave out their apologizes. You must have already left the room if you didn't know. Where were you?"

'Sesshoumaru and I must have already been in the hall or the room when they announced it.'

"I went for a walk I wanted to see the place."

'Liar liar.'

"Oh well it's a good thing they told everyone in the beginning or else people could have gotten pregnant."

When Sango had stated this Kagome was grateful that they were already in the car and on their way home. Only two thoughts ran through her mind.

'He's real and we had sex. I could be pregnant with his child and I don't really even know him.'

Well I hope you all liked it. It took for ever to write and I'm sorry for that.

'hugs and puppies

bmi


End file.
